


“Do you really think i’m happy?”

by emprentiss



Series: Jemily Drabbles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 9x14, Emily Prentiss - Freeform, F/F, Jemily - Freeform, Jennifer Jareu, Sapphic, bau, criminal minds - Freeform, kiss, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emprentiss/pseuds/emprentiss
Summary: Emily tells JJ the real reason why she took Clyde's offer and left the Bau behind. Set during 9x14 "200" at the bar.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Jemily Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	“Do you really think i’m happy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a year later I´m back with a new drabble. It´s been a special year and a lot has happened so I haven´t written as much as I wanted to but I hope I´ll be able to post more this year. This serie is just gonna be a bunch drabbles based of on quotes I found on tumblr. I also have some ideas for longer fics so keep an eye out for that;)

“Do you really think I’m happy?” Emily said

“I thought taking that job at Interpol and moving to London was what I wanted, but the second I stepped on that plane I realized it wasn’t. My heart was beating so fast trying to tell me that was not what I actually wanted but I couldn’t turn back, because it was too late. I missed my chance,,,” Emily said and looked away.

“Emily, what do you mean it was too late,,,?” JJ said and put her hand on Emily’s arm.

“Don’t you get it,,,” JJ shook her head.

“God JJ to be a profiler you can be so bad at reading the signs,,,”

“Don’t you ever wonder why I left right after your wedding? Why I told you and Reid I wasn't taking Clyde's offer but changed my mind when Will announced you two were getting married? Why I risked my own life for a man I’d do anything to switch places with,,,?” Emily shook JJ's hand off and leaned against the railing staring out at the view.

That’s when JJ realized. How could she be so stupid? She’d been so stuck up in her own thoughts that she didn’t even realize what Emily was trying to tell her. There was something about Emily´s confession that made JJ happy. Relieved. She had never let herself admit it but she had always liked Emily more than the others, and not just as a friend.

“Emily,,,I didn't know” JJ said and moved over to where Emily was standing.

“Of course you didn´t, I never told you and you are so in love with Will. You couldn't have known,,,” Emily said and turned around to walk back into the bar.

“were” JJ said and Emily stopped in her tracks.

“What did you say?” She turned around.

“Were, in love” JJ said and slowly turned around facing Emily. JJ was staring at the ground but when she looked up she met Emily´s stunned face. A million thoughts probably went through Emily's head right now.

“We separated”

“But he´s,,,” Emily pointed to the bar with a question mark on her face.

“The divorce isn't finalized yet, so we still leave together.” JJ couldn´t read Emily´s face. What was she thinking right now? She must have so many questions. JJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them.

“He sleeps in the guest bedroom. He couldn't find a place to stay in such a short time.,, and we thought it would be easier, for Henry”

“Does that mean,,,” Emily said and tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

“Yes” JJ said and she was crying too and before she could say anything else Emily´s lips were on hers.

The kiss was just like JJ had imagined their first kiss to be like. JJ had had many kisses before but it had never felt like this. She never wanted to let go. Eventually, their lips parted to breathe.

“You have no idea how much I´ve missed you” Emily said and her thumb was stroking JJ´s cheek.

“I think I do” She said and laughed.


End file.
